


the green eyed monster

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: What happens when Chloe gets jealous of Aubrey's best friends and goes a little to far?





	

Chloe's known Aubrey for three years, the girl nothing but proper, never got in trouble and always had her nose in a book the blonde had to be the biggest perfectionist she had ever seen and stuck to a right schedule so when she got home she was very surprised to see her best friend watching TV with two brunette's watching...cartoons? Aubrey had her butt on the tiny brunette's lap with her legs draped across the taller one and was she wearing a crop top? 

"I feel like I just walked into an alternative universe, Bree what are you wesring? Don't you have a test tomorrow?" The blonde waved her off grinning.

"This is beca and Stacie, my best friends" Chloe felt a twinge of jealously she had never even seen these girls and Aubrey is calling them bestfriends

"Honey are you drunk? Because I'm your best friend" 

"Sorry red , we called dibs on Posen first." The tiny one piped up dropping a piece of popcorn onto her cleavage, before she could fish it out Aubrey picked it up and ate it causing Chloe to do a double take, Aubrey was totes a germ freak. Chloe slowly dropped her bag frowning at the three. 

"Who exactly are you?" 

"I'm beca effin Mitchell and this leggy goddess next to me is Stacie effin Conrad and I'm pretty sure you know Posen" 

"Her name is Aubrey" 

"Uh duh, but we call her posen, posie Posen Like her favorite flower." This time the leggy one, Stacie, piped up her hands rubbing aubrey's calf, Chloe though Aubrey hated PDA. 

"Chlo can you move? Your blocking the screen" the blonde pouted, actually pouted, this was weird. Chloe noticed the tiny brunette seemed to tighten her grip on the blonde, almost possessive? Two can play that game.

"Bree you promised to help me with my essay for Russian lit!" Chloe whined pulling out her puppy dog eyes she noticed Stacie's amused smile meanwhile she was having no effect on Aubrey but still a promise was a promise and she saw the blonde get up slowly, that was until shorty piped back up.

"Really? Your just gunna leave us for a essay that isn't even yours? Fine. The brunette lifted the blonde the rest of the way off of her and stomped to the door obviously having the desired effect on the blonde. The redhead watched the blonde move towards beca wrapping her arms around the brunette whispering things onto her ear, if Chloe pulled that Aubrey would give her an unimpressed stare and continue to do whatever she was previous tantrum.

" you can't win against beca's Tantrum's, she could get away with murder around Aubrey." Stacie smirked at the ginger lightly patting her shoulder. Chloe really didn't like these two and could tell they were trouble.

_______

Chloe decided to pull the big guns before either girl could prove to be more trouble than they were worth, the guy who had the biggest influence on Aubrey was Jesse Swanson she didn't know why but Jesse seemed to get Aubrey to do anything short of bending over backwards, she told Jesse her predicament and he agreed to straighten Aubrey out and get Chloe back to being the blonde's favorite. 

_______

The doorbells sounded through the apartment Chloe shared with aubrey making the ginger run for it.

"I got it!" 

"Nobody else was going for it red." Beca smirked causing g Chloe to roll her eyes and opened the door. 

"Jesse!" 

"Hey Chloe is Bree here?" The ginger inwardly bounced her plan was going so well, she moved aside letting Jesse in. When he saw beca he began laughing confusing chloe, he was laughing so hard he fell to the floor earning more confused looks from beca, Aubrey and Stacie finally he calmed enough to speak.

"She's the stranger who was making Aubrey act weird?" He threw himself into another fit of laughter, Chloe througholy annoyed glared at him. "That's my sister! Sorry Chlo but I can't get rid of her I've tried trust me." Chloe felt sick, her brother really?? The universe really wasn't on her side so she decided to bring out something shed been hiding for a while her, her feelings, hopefully the blonde feels the same and will pay more attention to her.

"Aubrey I'm in love with you" pregnant silence. Suddenly a loud cackle sounded through the room Stacie wiping tears from her eyes while Aubrey sat shell shocked and beca looked downright murderous and Jesse? Well he looked terrified and began quickly trying to usher Chloe out but the redhead was having none of it and slipped from his hold closer to Aubrey.

"I fell when I first heard you singing, when I jumped into your shower by accident." Maybe she shouldn't have said that because now Stacie looked terrified sneaking glances towards the brunette who was currently glaring holes into Chloe's head, beca slowly stood hands clenching into fists, thank god Stacie and Jesse were fast, if not Chloe would have a broken nose and worse. Jesse quickly grabbed Chloe while Stacie all but tackled beca pinning her to the floor while Aubrey attempted to calm her down. 

"Baby calm down, its okay Im yours all yours." 

"Then what was that kiss freshman year??" Chloe cried struggling against Jesse's hold. Beca struggled harder against Stacie succeeding in throwing her off only to be pinned by Aubrey.

"Beca that's before you asked me out I promise, I love you and only you I swear! I want to marry you" beca froze underneath Aubrey looking up into her emerald green eyes, tears gathering into her own.

"Marriage?"

"Yes baby marriage" Chloe was openly sobbing against Jesse now limp in his arms.

"You are not proposing right now. Aubrey keep it in your pants!" Stacie joked.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."


End file.
